The present invention relates to an improved portable chair, and more specifically to a combination bucket and seat with integral back support.
Five and six gallon buckets are commonly used as portable chairs and caddies by fisherman, hunters, gardners, construction workers, and others to not only carry and transport various implements, tools, and accessories, but also to sit on when overturned. Such buckets have an open top and closed bottom, are typically about two feet tall and one foot in diameter, made of plastic or metal, and have a wire handle pivotally attached near their open top that spans across their open top for conveniently carrying the bucket. They are convenient for carrying items such as food, beverages, fishing tackle, especially ice fishing tackle, tip-ups and bait, as well as small gardening tools such as hand shovels, hand rakes, and dandelion diggers, and small construction tools such as trowels, levels, gloves, hammers, saws, pliers, and the like.
Fishermen, hunters, gardners, construction workers, and others oftentimes also use such buckets as a convenient seat or chair. Typically, the open top of such a bucket may be covered with a relatively flat item, such as a short piece of flat wood, to form the seat, or a bucket is overturned so its closed end bottom forms the seat.
Although many different seat and bucket combinations have been developed, most lack an integral arrangement for supporting a user's back. For anyone who spends time sitting on a bucket outdoors, a sore back due to lack of support can be a problem. After hours of sitting on a bucket with no back rest, an aching back can ruin what was supposed to be an enjoyable activity.